The present invention relates to an arrangement in an electric apparatus, especially a portable apparatus which is driven by means of batteries.
The mobile phones are often used at or nearby the sea. Often the mobile phone is carried in the shirt pocket or held in the hand, so that there is a high risk of the mobile phone falling into the water. It would therefore be useful if the mobile phone could float, and was waterproof.
Plastic bags are sold for enclosing mobile phones, but these bags are not very elegant, and the sound quality is bad. Thus, the only advantage of plastic bags is that they are waterproof.
JP-6 135 375-A relates to a rescue float transmitting self-position information, which provides for quick rescue of victim by detecting bearings using transmitter antenna.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a solution to the problem of keeping an apparatus, for example a portable device for transmitting and receiving signals such as a mobile phone, floating if it falls into water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide this solution by means of very simple expediences.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide this solution without changing the overall design of the apparatus or the mobile phone to any substantial degree.
According to the invention, a floating device can be provided by designing a new battery housing, with greater volume than the original battery housing provided by the device manufacturer, and adding a float substance into it. Using such a battery pack or housing has several advantages. First, it is possible to keep the overall industrial design of the device almost unchanged. This is possible because very little extra volume is needed to give enough buoyancy to keep the apparatus floating. Instead of adding volume, it is also possible in accordance with the invention to reduce weight by using smaller battery cells, and by this achieve reduced overall device weight, while still keeping the volume and industrial design as is.
A second advantage of this invention is the use of the device manufacturer""s fix and release mechanism for the battery pack or battery housing. By using this already existing mechanism, the customer will find it convenient to change between the standard battery pack/battery housing provided originally by the manufacturer, and the battery pack/battery housing of the invention, which has greater buoyancy.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will appear from the following description taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.